Optical multi-core fibers include several core regions, wherein each core region is capable of propagating substantially independent optical signals. Such fibers may provide significantly greater data capacity than a single core fiber. Thus, multi-core fibers enable significant increases to the rate of data transfer in optical systems for lower cost than would be the case for one or multiple single-mode fibers.